Unforeseen Tragedy
by Kanan
Summary: We were here once before... a wounded soul, and that soul's protector. Only, as I recall, it was quite the reverse. Yes, but, Tsuzuki, you have never needed a protector. No pairing, just friends living after an unforeseen tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei and all it's bishi-ness, but I sure do wish I owned Hisoka for at least a day! – Snuggles 'Soka -

Unforeseen Tragedy

No one saw it coming, and it took us all by surprise. This tragedy, I would say, is by far the worst our ministry division has ever seen. It wasn't so much the damage done, for…**he** could simply heal from it; it was that someone as powerful and revered as **him** show to be so… foolish, in making **his** decisions. I would have expected Tsuzuki to do it if it were me in danger, and I was about to go…hadn't I been stalled by **his** shocking action. I was completely taken aback. …it was not in **his** nature… **He** wasn't Tsuzuki's partner…

**He's** recovering now, but I doubt that…Tsuzuki will recover quite as easily. It hurt him more than… death, perhaps. It's late, and I need to check on them both. Touching the side of my head, where a bandage is covering my left ear, I wonder if there was some way I could have prevented this…

(Hisoka Kurosaki's Journal)


	2. Chapter 2

Unforeseen Tragedy

Part 2

Flashback Hisoka's POV

It was one of those times. Another murder, another mission, another investigation, another trip to the world of the living, and… another blood-red moon. Tatsumi had lightened up and after about an hour-long argument/begging period, he arranged for the two of us to stay at a fairly decent hotel, for once. It was not huge, but it was clean and warm, and we had actual beds to sleep in. despite the fine area and room service, which was keeping Tsuzuki satisfied, I was not able to enjoy myself, distracted by the unsettling view. I stood frozen still by the window, unable to draw my eyes away from the moon hanging just above the tree line. Tsuzuki assured me that it was fine, through a stuffed mouth, but I still wasn't so sure. I hate being right, sometimes. We had been stuck in that few sets of rooms on a stakeout for half a week, and Tatsumi was not eager to continue spending money on a lost cause. He was coming to pull us out of there.

It was only a few short moments after he had arrived that we witnessed an alarming explosion outside in the courtyard. I turned to the window and saw a tall plume of red and black smoke. It was so loud, I barely heard when Tatsumi suggested we leave the building. I turned back to them, only a minute having passed since the first explosion, before the second. This time, it came from directly outside the window I was standing at. Time seemed to move so slowly then…

First, I heard a loud growling noise from outside, and then the walls behind me sounded as if they were cracking apart. The explosion blew the whole wall inwards, and the glass shattered, following the pattern of destruction. I was propelled foreward before I could take even one step, and hit the floor with great force. I tried to move, clawing at the burnt remains of the floor, desperately trying to grab onto something to support me. A lifeline, if you will. My body felt numb all over and all I could hear was this loud buzzing noise for, what seemed like a long time- longer than it actually was. Feeling started to come back to my body, before my sense of sound, and the first thing I felt was a thick, cold liquid draining from my left ear. I had probably gone deaf, but, no doubt, my immortal body had already begun to fix that problem. Then I heard, barely, as Tsuzuki and Tatsumi called to me and grabbed me up by my arms, helping me to my feet.

"Hisoka! Are you okay!"

"Can you make it outside, Kurosaki?"

"I-I'll be fine!"

lying to them was the only way I could respond. I was in pain, but I couldn't think strait, and that response had long been programmed into me. It's been like that for so long. Together, we made it out of the building and into the courtyard, where we immediately had to split up into three different ways to avoid a blast aimed at us. I stumbled. My world spun about me, and I fell to my knees as my headache grew to intolerable levels. I coughed, some, and left myself open, unprotected against the concerns of the other two.

"Hisoka!"

"Kurosaki! Say something!"

I lifted my dizzy and pained head to see that the others had moved far from where I now was; maybe twenty or thirty feet away, I thought. My eyes wandered about, searching through the thick smoke, and they went wide as a white trench coat and a silver glare came into view. A large beast-like dragon was at his side.

"It looks like I've successfully managed to draw you out, yet again! I had not intended on making a direct hit from way down here, but now I'm quite glad I did! I amaze myself, sometimes…!"

I glared, as well as I could with my headache, and tried to stand. I failed, miserably, which earned me more incoming worries. I didn't like it, but my weak body just could not support my weight and I ended up back on the ground. I thought I heard Muraki laughing at me.

"Stay down, boy! You stand no chance at beating me in your current, pathetic state! You will have to sit this one out, and watch as I take what should be mine!"

"Muraki… damn you!"

"Hisoka, it's okay! Don't push yourself…!"

Slamming my fist onto the ground, I remember cursing myself, and at the same time, begging my body to heal more rapidly. Whether or not I shouted my curse aloud, I still received no reply from anyone. Though I was down and out for the time being, Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi were standing tall and strong, prepared to take on the sadistic psycho.

"What the hell do you want NOW, Muraki?"

"The same thing I have always wanted from you, Mr. Tsuzuki! For you to realize your fight against me is futile and come running into my arms!"

The damn man held out his arms as he spoke and then brought them back to him, hugging his own shoulders tightly. I saw the way Tsuzuki shuddered, and the blush that came upon his angry face.

"That is never going to happen!"

"You think so?"

"Muraki! This, will be the end for you!"

"I do not agree, master of shadows! I do not agree at all!"

Muraki ordered his creature to fire upon the two. Tatsumi jumped to the side, preparing his shadows, as Tsuzuki took out a fuda spell to protect himself with. During that time, I must have lost consciousness. I have no idea what had happened then, but the next thing I can remember was being pulled to my feet by the collar of my shirt, and an icy voice spoke into my ear. The darkness I felt then was… intoxicating.

"Don't you die yet, boy. I want to see the look upon your face as I make your companions suffer terribly!"

"M-Muraki…"

"Hisoka! No! Muraki, let him go!"

"And why should I do that?"

I gasped as Muraki swung me out in front, twisting my arm back behind me in a way that I could not pull free. I bit my lip as not to yell out, and I could instantly see… and FEEL the hate radiating off of my partner.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, give me your anger! Let your anger and fury feed this beast! He yearns for blood!"

"No! Tsuzuki, get away!"

Muraki ordered his dragon to spit more fireballs at Tsuzuki, who dodged them quickly. He wasn't ready, however, as rubble from the building above him came crashing down. I again tried to get free of Muraki's hold as I saw that Tsuzuki's leg was trapped under the mess. He wouldn't be able to dodge the next attack, I knew, and I was scared for him, terrified, beyond rational thought.

But Muraki snapped his fingers, and again, the dragon launched its final attack. I yelled aloud, and that… that is when it happened. The voice I heard was not my own, for mine was already raw. The voice came from… the other. Yes, it happened, then. Mr. Tatsumi stepped right in front of the blast with his arms held out. …he let the attack hit him square in the chest. All the while, I had to watch how wide Tsuzuki's eyes got as he stared at his former partner bled. It felt like time had stopped and eternity had ended for us, but time returned to us all, if not too quickly. The blast tore the older man's nice, clean, pressed suit to pieces, and his blood spilled out as he fell back. Landing on Tsuzuki's lap.

Mr. Tatsumi's eyes were closed. He was in obvious pain, and his dark crimson blood spilled out of his chest and mouth and onto Tsuzuki, very gently, shaking, Tsuzuki shook the secretary.

"T-Tatsumi… no… no, Tatsumi…! Tatsumi, are you…..!"

The other didn't answer. If someone as frightful and strong as Mr. Tatsumi had been taken down just like that… then I figured we were all facing the end. It was then that I heard Tsuzuki's blood-curdling scream. I couldn't even shield my ears from it, and it was even harder on my empathic mind.

"Tatsumi!"

I knew the worst was yet to come…


	3. Chapter 3

Unforeseen Tragedy

Part 3

Tsuzuki's yell hurt my ears more than they already hurt. I was shaking as I watched Tsuzuki stand up and stepped towards Muraki and I, leaving Tatsumi to bleed out. It was then that I began to feel a deep darkness breaking the surface of Tsuzuki's consciousness.

"Tsuzuki… w-what's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Yes, Mr. Tsuzuki, is it too much for you to take? You're breaking now… is that it?"

"Muraki… that's quite enough. I can't let this continue any longer!"

Then, he looked up from the ground. His eyes…they weren't normal. They burned with a dark hatred that ran deep down into his soul. He rose his hand out front, and then, I knew exactly what he was going to do. The idiot, I remember thinking. Didn't he even realize that I was there, also? I wouldn't be able to get away if…

"I REFUSE to let this go on any longer!"

he released his energy in a paper thin wave, like a razor blade. Muraki quickly moved to avoid the attack, and I was free too. I ducked down behind a hedge to my right and braced for the explosion that came seconds later. I coughed, and then looked down to my shirtsleeve. The cloth was cut almost all the way around, and it was burnt around the edges, but I wasn't cut and bleeding. I made it out in time. Tsuzuki can be very frightful when he looses control, and that time was no exception. But, it gave me an opening in time. While he was dealing with Muraki, I stealthily made my way over to Tatsumi. I was sure to stay out of sight as I did so, for I knew, in this fuzzy state, Tsuzuki would lash out at anyone.

Mr. Tatsumi was in worse shape than I thought, now that I got a closer look. His eyes were still closed, but he was shaking slightly, and his breathing was sporadic. I took off my tattered blue jacket and held it firmly over his wound. There was so much blood, I felt somewhat ill. The scent of it on him, and now on myself, was so strong… and sickening…

"H-hang in there, Mr. Tatsumi… you're going to be okay…!"

I gasped as his hand shot out and grabbed onto my wrist. His eyes opened suddenly, but then they closed as he took in a deep, pained breath. I tried to calm him as best I could, but I was never very good at such things.

"Kuro…saki!"

"You shouldn't talk now! Please, save your strength!"

"T-Tsuzuki… he needs your help…"

"YOU need my help right now! You're bleeding badly, and if I can't stop the bleeding somehow…"

He tightened his hold on my wrist. He was still surprisingly strong, despite his injuries, or maybe because of them. Tatsumi has always cared about Tsuzuki, even after he stopped being his partner.

"No, Kurosaki. I will be fine… If you don't stop your partner soon…he'll not only damage this area, but he will deeply wound his heart as well…!"

I looked into his eyes and nodded in understanding. I took my jacket off of his chest and folded it up slightly, placing it under his head for support. Then, I rose… to face my rampaging partner.

Muraki had already made his exit, but Tsuzuki was still mindlessly destroying things out of his anger and grief. I called his name, but a wave of energy streaked towards me as a result, and tore the front of my shirt. I was too quick for it to cut my skin, thankfully. I rose again, standing far to his right side, and letting him see my cautious but determined glare. I had to get him to see past his delusions and see ME standing there.

"It's time to stop this, Tsuzuki! Muraki already left the area, so you can calm down now!"

I watched his eyes, as he looked me over, as if trying to slowly dig away at my soul, as he searched himself for recognition of my face. I softened my eyes, my head pounding less than before, and Tsuzuki finally stood up strait, seemingly returning to normal. I thought it was strange, however, as he started walking towards me with his head down like that. I didn't move. His long bangs were covering his eyes, but the rest of his facial expressions were calm and relaxed, so I figured I had no reason to worry…until I took note of my empathy.

For only a moment, I had forgotten about my accursed ability, which was a fatal mistake. I stumbled back a half step as Tsuzuki drew dangerously near. But as soon as I had, his hand reached out and wrapped around my thin neck. My much-needed air supply had been cut off, and I kicked and clawed at his arm as he slowly lifted me off the ground.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki…! Let me go!"

"This is for all you have done to us, Muraki… this is your punishment."

"I-I'm not Muraki!"

"You're lying. You are Muraki."

'He has… gone completely insane…! Tsuzuki, can't you see that it's me?'

The grip on my neck grew tighter, and I could feel my eyes watering. He just wasn't letting up! My vision became even blurrier, and I threw him a weak glare as I used the last breath I had in me the best way I could think.

"Stupid… idiot Tsuzu…ki…"

At that moment, the proper color returned to his eyes, if not still a little dark, and he gasped. What I said must have made him see what he had not before. He quickly let me go and pulled his hand back as if he had been badly burned. I fell hard onto the concrete, trying desperately to get air back into my lungs.

"O-oh-no… I….Did I… This…"

I looked up, holding my neck delicately. He was crying and holding his head as if it were about to explode. I reached out to him, but he stepped away, looking a fright.

"I did this… I-I'm sorry….! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Tsuzuki…? Hey…"

But he didn't hear me, I guess. He turned away, yelling like he had before, but he had not changed that time, thankfully. He again released powerful waves of energy, though, and it was just as painful a thing to watch. He was knocking down parts of the building that he had left standing before, but more than that, I noticed…he was roughly clawing at his face, making blood seep from his cuts, and letting them to fall in streams down his face and onto his coat and white shirt.

"Tsuzuki! H-hey!"

I stumbled to my feet and ran to him, wrapping my arms about his torso in the hopes of calming him down. I had to hold on tightly. His strength was, and always will be, greater than my own. For all eternity, but I could live with that, I guess. He was thrashing about, murmuring nonsense, most of which was completely inaudible or not even in our language. I tightened my hold and called his name once more, this time, more frighteningly. No good. My voice cracked, and I sounded like I was about to cry, which, in reality, wasn't too far from the truth. Nevertheless, it was enough to get his attention. Finally… I felt it as he took in a deep breath, in a gasp, maybe; I couldn't see from behind him. His normal, calm consciousness filtered back in through my empathy, and his breathing soon evened out, and he let out a few tired sobs as leaned back some. I let him lean against me as we fell to the ground. He had exhausted most all of his energy, as did I. I noticed as he started to cry, and I set my hand over his eyes so he could not see what he had done.

"Hisoka… did I do… all of this?"

"You're not completely responsible."

"…Are you really okay, then…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… big idiot…"

"And…"

"Hm?"

"Tatsumi… how is Tatsumi?"

"Mr. Tatsumi…"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

In the infirmary, Tatsumi sat, propped up in his hospital bed staring out the window at the setting sun. Tsuzuki sat in a chair next to him, peeling the older man a red apple.

"A beautiful sunset we have tonight…"

"It is… Um, how…"

"Hm? Yes?"

Tatsumi looked at him, but Tsuzuki avoided his gaze, staring instead at the apple and knife in his hands. He found them, at the time, far more interesting than an unsettling look from his former partner.

"How are you feeling now…Tatsumi?"

"I'm well. You must keep in min, Tsuzuki. About us guardians."

"Yes, I do remember, but…"

"…?"

"Just because we are immortal, it doesn't mean we should just ignore it. we can still feel great pain, and we bleed…"

Still, Tsuzuki did not look up from the task he was performing, though he peeled the apple more slowly as he spoke his concerns. Tatsumi smiled.

"You're right, Tsuzuki."

There was silence for a while more, at Tsuzuki went about his job. But he seemed, even as he stared down at his work, as though his mind was still elsewhere.

"You know, we were here once before. …A wounded soul and that soul's protector. We were just like this. Talking, sharing, smiling, caring… Only, as I recall, it was quite the reverse."

"Yes, Tsuzuki. But, as I also recall, you have no need to be my protector, and neither have I been yours, for you have never been in need of one. You're so strong, Tsuzuki."

"How, Tatsumi… how can you say that to me now? After all that has happened…!"

Tears fell from amethyst orbs and onto the slices he was peeling for his injured friend. Tatsumi grew more and more concerned for the other. As he stared, the sobs got louder and Tsuzuki's shoulders were shaking.

"I DO need protection…! And because of that, you got so badly injured, and I almost strangled Hisoka! I can't seem to be able to protect you, or anyone… but I really want to, Tatsumi!"

"Oh, Tsuzuki…"

Tatsumi's eyes softened a great deal. He took the forgotten plate and knife from Tsuzuki's lap, placing it on the bedside table. Then, he extended his arms out, in a very unlike-Tatsumi way, and embraced the other. He was still crying, even as Tatsumi petted his hair.

"Now, now… you stop that, Tsuzuki. Don't you think that this was your fault. You didn't need to protect me at all. What I did was purely my own decision, and I would have done it even if you had begged me not to. Now… it's time to stop blaming yourself…"

"T-Tatsumi… I'm sorry…sorry…!"

"Shh…"

I watched them from a crack in the ajar doorway. Tsuzuki was pouring his heart out for Tatsumi…an act he not once had done for me… he's never let me in, never told me anything about himself. Does Tsuzuki just not trust me enough to talk truthfully with me? …It's just not fair. I know it's childish to think like this, but I am… and will be… eternally a sixteen. I will always be a child, in his eyes, and in everyone else's.

Before I know it, I'm following Tsuzuki's example, and my eyes start to sting as tiny droplets begin cascading down over my reddened cheeks. How long had I been standing here, jealous, angry, and crying about it…? I raise a hand to wipe them away, but more keep coming down, nonstop. I'm being terribly childish…and I just… can't help it anymore! I leave the doorway, unaware that I had Tatsumi's eyes fixed on me during that whole episode of mine.

I swing around and lean my back against the wall by the door. My hands are over my face, completely, hiding my shameful tears. It muffles the sound as my tears finally come through my cold, thick outer shell. I…just can't hold them in any longer… It hurts to even try. Damnit, it hurts so much…!

I slide down the wall, falling into the fetal position on the floor as I cry for a long time. The cuts in my clothing are still there, for I have found no motivation for changing out of my tattered outfit, and my sandy blonde bangs are drenched in tears.

It was not fair, that any of this had to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Unforeseen Tragedy

Part 5

Hisoka was on the floor, crying his heart and soul out, begging for someone to notice his pain and come running to his "rescue"… but no one would come. He was the only person in the entire world, that he knew if, that was cursed with the power of empathy, and so no one would just find him and help bear his pain with him. It just came naturally to him now, feeling what other people feel. It didn't seem fair that he could not be recognized as he could recognize others. He was tired. He wanted someone to be like him, and notice his pain, but instead, they were born selfish- unable and unwilling to deal with the emotions of others. He wanted someone to notice… no, not just anyone. They had been partners for a while, and yet Tsuzuki and him had only made a connection when on a mission, when they had to work together.

Is that it? Did Tsuzuki want nothing to do with him? Is he only around him because they work together? He didn't want to think about it. Still, he could hear the tears as they fell from his partner's unusually colored eyes, and it made his head hurt.

"Stop…"

He felt a deep pain rising in his chest. It stung, and his entire chest felt tight. His head was light, and he felt sick to his stomach. It hurt.

"Stop it…"

It hurt so much.

"Stop it…"

He wanted to make all the pain go away, but it just wouldn't leave him.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it…!"

Just then, the image of a blade flashed before his mind. This startled him, and he gasped. Why was he imagining this…? He didn't like it. Once he had realized that he had stopped crying, the tears started again, and he buried his face in his knees. It was then, ironically, that Watari was walking up the hallway. Him, of all people; Mr. Never-sad guy… He was on his way to visit Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, who had been with Tatsumi all the while he was in the infirmary. The scientist suddenly stopped, seeing a sight he never thought he'd see. Hisoka… crying… He was a real mess, he thought. He crept up slowly, keeping his thoughts to himself as to not have the kid notice him. It was then that he realized he was thinking about not thinking, and no doubt the kid had picked up on it with his empathy. But, despite that, Hisoka didn't budge.

After a moment of staring, Watari knelt down by the boy and lightly tapped his shoulder. The boy jumped, slightly, and looked up at the elder man with red, puffy eyes. He actually looked startled.

"Bon? What is it?"

"…N-nothing…"

"Nothing? Well, that's a whole lot of nothing!"

He reached out a hand to wipe away the boy's tears, but Hisoka tried to protest. When his protest attempt failed, Watari did as he had intended, then pulled his hand back quickly.

"I can't even imagine what in the world could make you so upset. Are you worried about Tatsumi?"

"…"

"Well, no worries! He'll be out of here tonight if he feels able!"

"…"

"Or… IS it him you're thinking about?"

"…"

"I see… its Tsuzuki, isn't it?"

Hisoka looked up, at his statement. If he didn't know any better, he would say Watari was an empath just like himself. Upon seeing that he was right, Watari smiled for a moment. Then, the smile fell into a look of utter seriousness, much unlike the normal face he and the others knew so well.

"I get it."

"Mr. Watari…?"

"You're thinking, could I have prevented this? Doesn't he know you're suffering, too? He doesn't think about how it's affecting your empathic powers. You're thinking…"

"…?"

"…Would he be waiting there…had it been me who had been injured…?"

Hisoka's eyes were wide. He got it perfectly, and the kid was truly impressed, and moved by the man's words. The moment came… and passed, all too quickly, as that goofy grin came out again as Watari got close to the kid's face.

"Was I right?"

Hisoka stared a moment, before closing his eyes and trying to hold back from yelling at the other. He slowly rose from his spot on the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked away, past the slightly open infirmary door.

"That's foolish…"

Tsuzuki poked his head out the door at hearing voices, and first stared at Watari, again with his serious face, then turned his head to see Hisoka round the corner. Before he vanished from sight, Tsuzuki noticed the boy wiping at his face and sobbing quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Unforeseen Tragedy

Part 6

It was a day after Tatsumi got out of the infirmary, and was taking a short leave of absence. Tsuzuki also seemed to be in a funk. He talked less, and kept staring at him for reasons he didn't bother to figure out. What had occurred the other day was still fresh in his mind, and he had to try hard not to cry, especially with his partner keeping such a close watch on him. Most recently, as he noticed, his empathy had somewhat…seemed to take a vacation. Great, just when he could use it, it leaves him. How that was even possible, he wasn't sure. Though, there were other things he couldn't comprehend, like why he went to bed early every night, but woke up as if he had been awake all night.

A side glance to his right told him Tsuzuki had stopped eyeing him like he was a four-course desert, and was actually not even in their designated office space at all. Hisoka sighed with relief. But, as one thing settled down, another acted up- namely his stomach. He had noticed he hadn't been eating well, but when has he ever? He had once been accused of some stomach sickness, but that was dismissed upon lack of solid evidence. He smiled, for once in a long while. As he thought about it, it was Tsuzuki who had first stated the concern for the boy's health.

He lingered on that thought, about the time he felt his partner actually cared about his well-being, before the rumble in his stomach told him it was time to return to reality. The reality where no one truly cared. He was dead. What was there to care or worry about, anyway? He rose from his desk and went to the break room. He looked around him. He didn't want anything he would have to cook, but he didn't want anything super-cold… or sweet. He settled on grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, and a knife, with which to cut it. He, first, cut it in half, then in fourths, and was now taking the individual pieces in his hands to cut them further. He was spaced out as he did this, once again thinking about the good old days. Until the image of the bloody knife flashed in his mind again. He wasn't ready when the alarm went off, as a loud siren. (This goes off every time Watari blows up his lab. Tatsumi installed the alarm to notify him of it even from a distance. Someone should tell them he's gone for the day, ne?)

It happened so fast. He barely caught what was happening. The alarm went off, startling Hisoka. The knife slipped in his hands… catching the cloth and flesh of his left hand. Then, the blade fell to the floor, like the image. Hisoka's eyes grew wide as he stared at the badly bleeding cut. It didn't hurt- he didn't even feel it- and though he knew he had to treat the wound, he didn't move. The way his blood flowed as it did, the way if stained his orange shirt, and his blue jacket, and the way it slid down his hand and onto the floor… all of it fascinated him. He knew it was wrong, but he…he felt somewhat at peace as he let himself bleed as he was. The sensation hit a nerve… but it was a good kind of nerve. He enjoyed the sweet bliss of freedom it left him with. He was still bleeding, and his head felt light. He knew he should take care of his wound, but by this time, he could not have been able to think rationally even if he had wanted to. It was almost as if all his worries, thoughts and pains were leaking away onto the white-tiled floor. He was so woozy and mesmerized that he didn't notice Tsuzuki, again, as the man walked into the break room, also.

"Oh, I found you! I had to make sure you weren't in the lab when Watari blew it up, this time! You were gone for a while! Why don't we go out and…"

He had expected some sort of quick-witted response by then. When he opened his eyes and looked at his partner, he was more shocked than one could describe with words. Hisoka was just standing there in a dizzy daze as he bled all over the floor. Finally, Hisoka had as much as he could take. His eyes fell closed and he swayed dangerously. Tsuzuki gasped, and ran to catch his partner before he fell to the floor.

"Hisoka? Hisoka?"

When Hisoka had regained the ability to think rationally, Tsuzuki sat him in a chair and placed a large bowl of cool water in front of him. He removed his jacket, and rolled up his long sleeve and helped ease the boy's hand into the water. It stung for a moment, but he soon relaxed into it, and against the chair. Tsuzuki sat across from him, making sure he kept his hand in the water, and frowned.

"Why didn't you treat it, Hisoka?"

Empathy is back. He could feel the confusion and something like disappointment come from the other. At this, Hisoka's eye twitched painfully.

"I…was a little out of it. the blood just kept flowing."

"You should have known better than to let it…"

Good. He finally got the hint of what the negative emotion was doing to the boy and took a few deep breaths to calm down, benefiting both of them. Once things were calm and good, Tsuzuki restated his question.

"That was dangerous. I was really worried about you just now."

Liar.

"You make me worry a lot, lately."

Liar.

"Why didn't you call for help?"

LIAR. You don't care about me. You only care about HIM; your old partner, Tatsumi. Hisoka's eyes were closed, as he felt more tears coming. He tried so hard to hold them back, only barely succeeding.

"Why wont you talk to me? Hisoka?"

"Mm… the blood loss must have done a number on me. I feel so tired."

NOW look who is lying…

"I see…"

Tsuzuki pulled the kid's hand out of the water and carefully wrapped it.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. You should go to the infirmary and have this checked out. We don't want you to fall asleep and never wake up again."

Would that be so bad, Hisoka thought… Tsuzuki pulled lightly on his arm, and the boy stumbled to his feet. But almost as soon as he did so, Hisoka growled and pushed away from the man. He wobbled to the door.

"I can go by myself."

Hisoka left Tsuzuki there with his thoughts and worry and slowly made his way to the infirmary. There was no one else there, which was fortunate. Oh wait. Terazuma was asleep on a bed in the far corner with a magazine over his face. Also fortunate, for it muffled his obnoxious snores. Hisoka paid him no mind and went to the other side of the room and curled in on himself facing the window on top of the covers on the bed. Watari had looked in, once or twice, as far as his empathy could tell. Whether he was trying to look in on him or the other, he wasn't sure, nor did he care, the only thing he knew was that he kept waking up from the pain in his hand, and kept crying himself to sleep afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

His mind was racing, and he felt heat all around him. It was like being trapped in a furnace, with no doorway to escape through. He was burning up, just like he had been in Kyoto. That brought up worse images and feelings than what he already had to deal with. He moaned and shifted under heavy covers for a longtime, burning, until something wet was placed over his eyes. The world of heat vanished, and it was cold. He felt the cold travel over his cheeks, and down over his neck, and onto his chest.

Hisoka then gasped and opened his eyes. Above him, the world was hazy and everything was spinning. He was forced to close his eyes again as a headache tugged at his head. The pain and heat were returning, and Hisoka wasn't sure if he could survive it again. He loudly groaned and shifted, waiting for the pain to come again, but it never did. Instead, a gentle hand went up to lightly massage his temples, followed by the dab of a wet cloth. Hisoka opened his eyes again, slower this time, and he found the sight of worried amethyst eyes staring down at him.

"T-Tsuzuki…"

"Shh… try not to speak quite yet, Hisoka."

"What… what happened? Why are you here?"

"…I told you it could have been serious…"

Hisoka threw him a tired look of confusion. He then felt Tsuzuki's hand fall on his hand, which had a bandage on it, and he began to remember.

"You've had a fever for the past two days… The blood loss was almost beyond safe limits."

"…I knew that…"

"Then why? Why did you wait so long to get help?"

He couldn't form words, or more, he didn't want to. Instead, he let his body take over as he rolled onto his side away from his partner and cried. Tsuzuki rubbed his back, but that only made the boy sob louder. He started to roll further away, and Tsuzuki had trouble reaching him from his chair beside the bed. He moved to the bed and leaned over onto Hisoka's shoulder, hugging him.

"Hisoka, tell me what is wrong."

"I-I'm scared…"

"What are you afraid of?"

It took him a moment before he could answer.

"What is it?"

"You… that you don't really care about me…!"

He said it. He let out his secret fear, and continued to cry. Though he expected the man to be upset with him, Tsuzuki hugged him tighter, projecting no negative emotions.

"YOU are my partner now… I'll never care about anyone more than you. You're my friend, and I will defend you no matter what."

"P-promise?"

"I swear it."

The pain was gone. Not the one in Hisoka's hand, but the one plaguing his mind, and the one in his heart.


End file.
